


Волчья клятва

by Kagami, Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Mystic, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боги никогда не делают подарки просто так, за любой из них рано или поздно придется заплатить. И Шапуру, давшему клятву волчьим Богам, приходится платить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья клятва

Ночь была прозрачной до звона. И такой же холодной.   
Звёзды, яркие и далёкие, казались мелкими монетами, вывалившимся из кошелька богатого торговца.   
Такие ночи словно созданы для смерти. Глухие, поглощающие всё звуки, накрывающие мир саваном.   
Одну душу эта ночь уже получила.   
Вторую ей пришлось отпустить.  
Шапур с малышом на руках стоял по колено в снегу, глядя вслед волчьей стае. Звери уходили, и замыкал их шествие огромный белый волк. Парню даже казалось, что он выше его, хотя, может, это был всего лишь ночной морок?   
Зверь шёл медленно, вытянув голову и полено хвоста в одну линию со спиной. Шёл, не оставляя следов.  
– Спасибо, – спохватился Шапур, словно очнулся. – За брата – спасибо.  
Волк замер на мгновение, чуть повернул в сторону парня лобастую голову, показал клыки в кривой усмешке, и Шапур чётко и ясно услышал у себя в голове хриплое, нечеловеческое:  
– Сочтёмся.   
– Я клянусь, – так же мысленно ответил Шапур, – отблагодарить.   
Волк ухмыльнулся ещё шире:   
– Отблагодаришь, – бросил он и исчез, словно его и не было.   
Становилось всё холоднее, Шапур шмыгнул носом, ощущая, как влага замерзает в носу, затрудняя дыхание, прижал брата плотнее, а ребёнок, закутанный в меховой плащ, вдруг проснулся, завозился.  
– А ну тихо, – шепнул ему Шапур и повернул домой.   
Надо было спешить – небо начали затягивать снежные тучи. 

***  
Последним, что Шапур услышал перед смертью, был волчий вой. Далёкий, но отчётливый, зовущий, накрывающий с головой. И, преодолевая боль, он потянулся следом.   
Тьма накрывала саваном медленно, но неотвратимо, уводила за собой, Шапур не сопротивлялся, подумал только, что смерть слишком похожа на сон.   
Вой не стихал, шагнув к нему навстречу, он вдруг ощутил снег под босыми ногами. Ветер трепал волосы, забирался под одежду, но холода не было. Напротив, было нестерпимо жарко.   
Он оглянулся, но смог разглядеть лишь небольшой клочок земли, на котором стоял. А вокруг, во тьме, что-то ходило кругами, тяжело дыша.   
– Боишься? – раздалось в голове.  
– Чего бояться, если я уже и так умер? – ответил Шапур.   
В голове насмешливо фыркнули.  
– Порою то, что ждёт тебя после, пострашнее жизни.   
Во тьме завозились сильнее, раздалось шипение и лязг зубов. Там явно сражались какие-то неведомые твари. Шапур подался вперёд, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь тьму, не увидел ничего, зато какая-то из тварей истошно взвыла, захрипела, и наступила тишина.   
– Помнишь меня, герой? – тьма медленно отступала, пропуская вперёд волка.   
Огромный, белый, он стоял напротив, облизывая забрызганную чёрной кровью морду.   
– Да, – кивнул Шапур. – И клятву тоже помню.   
– Настало время отдавать долги.   
И что-то с невероятной силой толкнуло Шапура в грудь. Он не удержался на ногах, взмахнул руками и рухнул навзничь во тьму. Закрыл глаза на миг, а когда открыл – увидел пылинки, пляшущие в солнечных лучах, и услышал:  
– Он пришёл в себя, господин.  
Голос был смутно знакомый, но Шапур никак не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. И разглядеть говорившего он тоже не мог – глаза всё никак не могли привыкнуть к свету, и вместо лица, склонившегося к нему человека, он видел лишь расплывчатые цветные пятна.   
Шапур вздохнул и крепко зажмурился.   
А вот запахи он чувствовал прекрасно! От человека пахло сладко и вкусно – мясом с медовой подливой.   
В комнате было ещё двое. Один из них, укутавшись в тени, сидел в дальнем углу, второй стоял у окна, его Шапур тоже пока не мог рассмотреть. Зато прекрасно слышал, и голос у него был твёрдый, сильный, он явно привык командовать:  
– Что там, Занде?   
Занде? Сын марзбана Карана. Шапур помнил его ещё нескладным задиристым мальчишкой.   
Глаза все ещё не пришли в норму, но Шапур смог разглядеть, что Занде – уже далеко не ребёнок – возвышался столбом над кроватью и заслонял широкими плечами свет.   
– Смотрит на меня, – Занде наклонился ниже, рассматривая Шапура, усмехнулся: – Ну, привет. Каково оно – на том свете побывать?  
– Отойди от него, – одёрнул его тот, кто стоял у окна, Занде послушался моментально.  
«Как собака», – пронеслась в голове Шапура мысль, и ему стало противно.   
От человека у окна пахло сталью и огнём. Запах раздражал. Шапур резко выдохнул и приподнялся.   
Голова кружилась, а от движения его повело ещё сильнее. Он прижал ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь унять боль, и наткнулся пальцами на круглую с неровными краями дыру. Память услужливо напомнила о стреле, которая отправила его на тот свет. «Мне теперь что, всё время с этим подарком ходить?» – мрачно подумал Шапур и вздрогнул.  
– Не нужно резких движений, – прошамкал прячущийся в тенях, пахнущий гнилой землёй.   
Шапуру хотелось ответить, что он сам знает, что ему нужно, но вместо слов из горла вырвался только натужный хрип.   
– Дай ему воды, – последовал приказ.   
Чашку принёс Занде, неуклюже сунул в руки и отошел. Вода была тёплой, с привкусом мяты, которую Шапур ненавидел. Зато в голове прояснилось, и во рту больше не было ощущения вековечных песков.  
– Спасибо, – прохрипел он.   
Человек у окна резко повернулся и подошёл ближе.   
– Приветствую тебя, марзбан Шапур. Я Хермес, сын Озроэса.   
Шапур поднял голову, всматриваясь в лицо, закрытое серебряной маской.   
– Сын прежнего шаха? – прохрипел он, хмыкнул и спросил: – Зачем ты прячешь лицо?   
– Прояви уважение к истинному правителю Парса, – подался вперёд Занде.  
– Помолчи, – одним словом остановил его Хермес.   
Занде замер за его спиной, опустил плечи, словно поджавшая хвост шавка.   
– Ты имеешь право знать, – Хермес снял маску, коснулся пальцами уродливого ожога. – Этим меня наградил Андрагорас, убивший моего отца и отобравший мой престол.   
– И ты теперь хочешь вернуть себе трон и отомстить? – Шапур нахмурился. – Месть – не самый лучший советчик.  
Человек, кутающийся в тени, отрывисто рассмеялся.   
– Хорошо сказано, – голос был под стать смеху – больше похожий на карканье старого ворона.   
Шапуру захотелось оскалиться, броситься, вцепиться в горло, заставить замолчать этого странного человека. Но он только сжал в кулаке край одеяла.   
Они больше ни о чем не говорили. Тот, кто прятался в тенях, ушёл первым, просто исчез. Шапур перестал его видеть и чувствовать. Потом ушёл Хермес, а за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, Занде.   
В пустой комнате даже дышать стало легче. Шапур лёг, прикрыл глаза, задумался о том, что его ждёт. Но долго размышлять не дали, дверь открылась, вошли слуги, принесли таз и кувшин с водой для умывания, одежду и еду. Сунулись было помочь встать, но Шапур велел всем убираться. Ослушаться его не посмели.   
В этот раз, оставшись один, Шапур откинул одеяло и сел, коснулся босыми ступнями прохладного пола и лишь сейчас в полной мере осознал: живой! Он – живой!  
Встать было куда труднее. Тело не слушалось, ноги подгибались. Но Шапур был упрямым и вскоре уже стоял, разведя руки в стороны для равновесия. Таким слабым он не ощущал себя даже в далеком детстве, когда умудрился сильно заболеть.   
– Не дождёшься! – шипел он себе под нос, непонятно к кому обращаясь. – Не возьмешь меня!   
И сделал первый шаг.   
Следующий сделать было куда проще. А за ним следующий, и ещё один. Слабость слетала линялой шерстью. Шапур добрался до стола, оперся на него руками, переводя дыхание, а потом так, не садясь, принялся есть, жадно, ворча и чавкая. Он сгребал рис с блюда ладонью, глотал, почти не жуя и не чувствуя вкуса. Поморщился на хорошо прожаренное мясо, но съел всё и вылизал тарелки. Вытер жирные руки о лепёшку, а потом съел и её, запивая вином прямо из кувшина.   
Ещё никогда самые простые блюда не были настолько вкусными.   
Доев, Шапур рыгнул, облизал пальцы и огляделся. Вымыл руки, лицо, вытерся и начал одеваться. Дольше всего он провозился с косицами. Волосы путались и никак не хотели заплетаться. В конце концов Шапур, потеряв терпение, оставил волосы свободными, расчесав их кое-как пальцами.   
Приведя себя в порядок, он подошёл к окну, открыл его и замер, поражённый. Это был шахский дворец Экбатаны. В воздухе тягуче и тревожно пахло гарью и смертью. Но даже не это заставило оскалиться и зарычать: внизу, во дворе стояли лузитанские солдаты, и здесь, в самом сердце Парса, они чувствовали себя хозяевами!   
Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, перед глазами потемнело, и Шапур бросился к двери, где и столкнулся с Занде.   
– Тихо, тихо, – тот загораживал выход и уходить в сторону не собирался.   
– Что внизу за мусор? – вскинулся Шапур.  
– Погоди судить. Сначала поговори с его высочеством Хермесом.   
– О чём тут можно говорить? – рыкнул Шапур, его трясло, и он едва сдерживал желание вцепиться наглому щенку в горло. И неважно, что щенок был выше его почти на полголовы.   
Рана на лбу отчаянно заболела, и Шапур накрыл её ладонью.   
– Он хочет видеть тебя. Поговори с ним, – попытался примирительно сказать Занде.   
Шапур попытался взять себя в руки. Внутри полыхал огонь и боль, где-то на краю сознания выли волки. Протяжно и тоскливо.   
– Хорошо, – выдавил он из себя. – Веди!  
Первый, кого он увидел в комнатах Хермеса, был Саам. Марзбан сидел в кресле, а перед ним на низком столе лежала карта.   
Шапур нахмурился. Саама он уважал. Умный, верный – что его заставило идти за Хермесом? Что примирило с лузитанцами в столице?   
– Саам, – сказал он тихо.  
Тот вздрогнул, резко встал, повернулся:  
– Шапур, – в глазах Саама мелькнул суеверный страх. Пальцы сами собой сложились в охранный знак.  
Тот усмехнулся, потянул носом, вдыхая тонкий терпкий запах гранатового вина с привкусом боли и неуверенности.   
“Что ты этим заливаешь, Саам? Да так усердно?” – Шапур облизнул сухие губы и прошел к столу, посмотрел на карту.  
– Замок Забул?  
Саам промолчал, лишь поклонился вошедшему Хермесу.  
– Знакомое место? – спросил тот.  
– Никогда там не был, – как можно небрежнее ответил Шапур, хотя внутри у него всё нехорошо сжалось от густого запаха огня.   
– Там засели храмовники, – Хермес склонился над картой, – их нужно оттуда выбить, – он тронул бумагу пальцами, провёл путь от Экбатаны к Забулу и сжал кулак над замком, словно сминая его, выпрямился, посмотрел Шапуру прямо в глаза. И тот принял вызов. Не мог не принять.   
Они смотрели и смотрели, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга . Это было испытание. Это было сражение.   
Напряжение в комнате нарастало.   
Саам, не решаясь вмешиваться, застыл изваянием. Даже Занде молчал. Шапур отчётливо слышал дыхание и сердцебиение всех троих. Занде был готов напасть – защищать своего вожака. Кишка тонка у этого щенка. Убить его не составит труда. Саам сомневался и не желал драки. Стратег, не боец. Шапур не хотел причинять ему вреда. А вот у Хермеса сердце билось чётко, размеренно, и даже дыхание не сбилось. Он был спокоен, уверен в своих силах.   
Опасный противник.   
Тишину первым нарушил Хермес:  
– Рассчитываю на тебя. Мы должны выиграть эту битву.   
Шапур фыркнул и сделал шаг назад, отводя глаза в сторону.   
– У нас есть два дня на сбор войск, – продолжил Хермес, обращаясь к Сааму. – С нами пойдут только парсиане. Тупица Гвискар дал свое согласие. Мы не можем проиграть.   
– Конечно, господин.   
Шапур не участвовал в разговоре, ушёл в угол и сидел там, прикрыв глаза. Он слушал, не пропуская ни единого слова, ни единого шороха. И с обсуждением взятия замка Забул у него воедино слились мышиная возня слуг где-то на нижних этажах, перекрикивание часовых во дворе, конское ржание и шум фонтана в шахском саду.   
Собрав карты и погрузившись в невесёлые мысли, ушел Саам. Занде задержался дольше, но Хермес велел и ему уйти, тот нехотя, но послушался.   
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – дождавшись, когда за Занде закроется дверь, спросил Хермес.   
– Хочу? – Шапур встал, потянулся. – Хотя да, хочу. Как тебе можно доверять? Ты привел врага. Позволил ему разорить страну.   
– Как привёл, так и уничтожу. Лузитания – лишь первый шаг.   
– Шаг к чему?  
– К престолу.  
Шапур не выдержал и рявкнул:   
– И на престол ты взойдёшь по трупам своего народа? – Хермес сжал кулаки, скрипнул зубами, и Шапур подумал, что его собеседник не меньший зверь, чем он сам. – Я пойду за тобой. Пока. Но помни, я не давал тебе клятву верности. – Шапур сунул большие пальцы рук за пояс и неспешно двинулся к двери, пытаясь не выпускать Хермеса из виду, готовый в любое мгновение отразить атаку.   
Уже выйдя из комнаты, Шапур почуял гнилостный запах – это к Хермесу явился тот, кто обычно не выходил из тени, и услышал обрывок фразы:  
– Мы не зря его оживили. Он нужен тебе…  
Шапур шумно выдохнул и не стал слушать дальше, ушёл к себе, где нашёл на столе оружие: короткий меч и кинжал.  
– Делаешь вид, что не боишься, – усмехнулся. – Ну, не бойся, сучонок.   
Взяв меч, слишком лёгкий для него, он на пробу взмахнул – балансировка была недурная, хотя непривычная. Приноровится. А при необходимости убить можно даже голыми руками.   
«Я ему нужен, – повторил про себя Шапур, и снова усмехнулся. – Они меня оживили».  
Где-то на краю сознания тихо рассмеялся волк.   
***  
За два дня Хермес собрал 30000 солдат и выступил в поход на замок Забул.   
***  
За день до выезда Шапур долго и тщательно выбирал себе коня. Почти все шарахались от него, храпели – чуяли хищника.   
– Тупая скотина! – злился Шапур, матерился на конюхов, которые пытались лезть с советами.   
Только советов ему сейчас и не хватало!   
Промаявшись больше двух часов, он все же выбрал невысокого мышастого жеребца, явно с примесью туранских кровей. Тот тоже сначала дичился, храпел, пытался укусить или ударить, а потом присмирел, дал оседлать себя, сесть верхом. Но по взгляду было видно – он воспользуется любой слабостью, чтобы взять верх, сбросить.  
– В этом мы с тобой похожи, – усмехнулся Шапур.  
Он был готов к походу.   
Последнее, что он сделал перед выездом, – повязал на лоб широкую синюю ленту, чтобы скрыть незаживающую дыру.   
***  
Лагерь разбили в двух фарсангах от крепости. Солдатам нужно было отдохнуть перед атакой. Пока ставили шатры и готовили еду, Саам успел поговорить с жителями небольшой деревеньки, от которых узнал о зверствах Святых рыцарей, засевших в Забуле, и об одноглазом защитнике всех обездоленных, который одним махом убивал пятнадцать человек.   
Шапур не подходил близко, слушал издали. Он не любил долгих разговоров, предпочитая действовать. И самое интересное будет завтра на рассвете, когда начнется битва.   
– Я, кажется, знаю, о ком они говорили, – Саам вернулся к шатру Хермеса. – И если это тот человек, о ком я думаю, нам очень повезёт.   
Повезёт.  
Шапур даже поморщился, словно от боли. Он тоже знал, о ком идёт речь. Одноглазый любитель женщин и выпивки. Друг, собутыльник, любовник.   
Выжил, не погиб при Атропатене.  
Кубад.   
Воспоминания о нём сжимали сердце. Но в то же время Шапур испытывал невероятную необъяснимую ярость, волк внутри него хрипло смеялся.   
К вечеру Саам вернулся в лагерь вместе с Кубадом.   
– А я бы с удовольствием выпил! – заявил тот, спрыгивая с лошади. – Есть тут чем промочить горло? Только не подумайте, что я про воду!   
Шапур долго стоял в тени, глядя на шумного хмельного друга. Тот смеялся, казался беззаботным, но в то же время внимательно осматривал всё вокруг. Шапур знал эту его особенность: Кубад не пропускал ничего, всё замечал, сколько бы до этого ни выпил.   
Кто-то подхватил его коня под уздцы, отвёл в сторону, кто-то поднёс бурдюк с вином, к которому Кубад сразу же приложился. Алое потекло по бороде, закапало на кирасу. «Как кровь», – пронеслось в голове Шапура, но все мысли разом исчезли, когда он услышал:  
– Вот ты где, – Кубад шёл к нему, на ходу швыряя в сторону бурдюк, даже не заботясь о том, подхватят его или нет. – Саам говорил, но кто бы поверил после слухов о твоей смерти?   
Объятия у Кубада были стальными. Он облапил Шапура, прижал к себе, а тот дёрнулся, зашипел, словно змея:  
– Уймись, болван! Чего руки распустил?!  
– Не каждый день видишь друга, вернувшегося с того света, – простодушно рассмеялся Кубад.   
– Сейчас сам туда отправишься, если лапы не уберёшь!   
Смеялся не только Кубад, все вокруг развеселились. Только Шапур не прекращал ворчать. Вечер явно обещал быть весёлым. Но, быть может, так и нужно перед битвой?   
***  
Спать не хотелось совсем, хотя Шапур и пытался. Завернулся в колючее одеяло, глаза закрыл. Но бывают ночи, когда мешает абсолютно всё: шум лагеря, свет луны, заглядывающей сквозь неплотно задернутый полог, долгая героическая песня, которую затянули у костра, мысли, в которых вопросов было больше, чем ответов.   
– Не спишь? – у входа замаячила до боли знакомая фигура.   
– Сплю, – вот принесли же демоны это одноглазое недоразумение!  
Кубад был в обычном своем состоянии: не совсем трезв, не до конца пьян.   
– Хорошо поют, – он стоял на пороге, словно между двумя мирами.  
А Шапур упорно делал вид, что ему всё равно.   
Какое-то время они молчали. Одна песня закончилась, затянули другую, повеселее.  
– Я потерял тебя на поле боя, не нашёл, слишком много там было лузитанской нечисти, уехал.   
– Замолчи, – прошептал Шапур.  
– В столицу мне было возвращаться тошно, тем более после того как узнал, что Экбатану сдали.  
– Замолчи, – шёпот сменился рычанием.   
– А потом я встретил воинов, которые были на стенах, они рассказали, что ты погиб.   
– Замолчи!  
– Мне рассказали как. Я ещё подумал, что только такой гордец, как ты…  
– Да заткнись же! – Шапур не выдержал, перевернулся, подскочил и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Кубадом.   
Вот как ему, такому большому, мощному, удаётся двигаться так тихо, что даже зверь внутри Шапура не почуял, не услышал?  
– Ты же знаешь, что заткнуть меня можно только одним способом.   
Но Шапур не спешил, к тому же после этих слов Кубад замолчал.   
У костра затянули новую песню. Долгую, о геройских свершениях, расставаниях и потерях, о сражениях с чудовищами и победой в конце.   
Какое-то время они так и сидели, а потом Кубад потянулся к другу, спустил непривычную повязку со лба, позволил ей упасть на плечи, нахмурился, коснулся неровных краев дыры.   
– До сих пор думаешь, что я жив? – спросил у него Шапур.  
– Думает пусть конь, у него голова большая, – пошутил Кубад, но даже не улыбнулся, потянулся и коснулся губами раны, отстранился. – Никогда не видел, чтобы ты лохматым ходил, – провел ладонью по распущенным, чуть спутавшимся волосам.  
Шапур покачал головой и повернулся к Кубаду спиной, дескать, давай, заплетай, умник, и прикрыл глаза, когда руки коснулись его плеч, размяли, лишь потом собрали пряди. Когда хотел, Кубад мог быть нежным и внимательным. Не зря женщины, проведя с ним ночь, грезили ещё об одной, и ещё…   
Шапур всё знал о друге. И о его силе, о его слабости, о его нежности. И даже волк внутри притих, ушёл в дальний угол души, свернулся, хвостом нос прикрыл, не мешал.   
Прикосновения были приятны. Гребня у Кубада не было, и он медленно, аккуратно распутывал и приглаживал волосы руками.   
– Мягкие они у тебя, как у…  
– Кубад! – зашипел Шапур, а тот рассмеялся и принялся плести косицы.   
Быстро и умело, для него это было не впервой. И уже доведя дело до конца, покачал головой.  
– Ни ленты под рукой, ни… А, постой-ка, – забрался в поясную сумку и достал две бусины, которые когда-то утащил у друга и спрятал. На долгую память. – Вот и пригодились.  
Кубад уснул через пару часов, просто отключился посреди рассказа о красавицах, которые устроили сражение за право стать его женой. А Шапур так и не смог. Лежал рядом и смотрел на свод шатра.   
Он и его волк ждали битву.   
***  
Шапур вёл отряд в две тысячи конников и тысячу пехотинцев. Его задачей было отрезать путь к отступлению вражескому войску. А это значит – им надо было ждать. Ждать Шапур не любил, и теперь он ёрзал в седле, ожидая сигнал к атаке. Разведчики и связные сновали туда-сюда, докладывая обстановку.   
Святые рыцари попали в ловушку Саама, вышли в поле из неприступной крепости. И мышеловка захлопнулась.   
Главный удар должен был нанести отряд Хермеса. Саам и Занде – ударить с боков. А когда лузитанцы побегут, наступит время Кубада и Шапура. Никто из врагов не должен был уйти.   
Никто и не ушел. Полегли все. Воздух густо пах кровью, над полем битвы собиралось вороньё. Среди мертвых ходили солдаты, выискивая своих и раненых.   
– Может, к вечеру дождь будет, – к Шапуру подъехал Кубад. – Не хотелось бы.   
Скучающий вид друга настораживал.   
– К чему это ты?  
– Ехать под дождём не самое большое удовольствие.   
– Ехать?  
– Да. Здесь я увидел всё, что хотел. Пора ехать дальше.   
– Интересно, ты когда-нибудь остановишься? – Шапур провёл ладонью по щеке, стирая пыль.   
– А зачем? В этом мире столько красоток и столько вина! – Кубад закинул свой огромный меч на плечо, повернул коня, но оглянулся на друга: – Поехали вместе? Тебе-то что тут делать?  
И Шапур задумался.   
У лагеря они встретили уставшего Саама. Он отдавал какие-то приказы, но, заметив подъезжающих марзбанов, повернулся к ним:  
– Прекрасный бой!  
– Но замок так и стоит, – хмыкнул Кубад.   
– Это не беда! Главное, мы сильно потрепали их силы.   
Хермеса Шапур почуял раньше, чем увидел. Его запах стал сильнее, словно на поле битвы он впитал в себя всю ярость и злобу.   
– Так это ты Кубад? Саам мне говорил о тебе. Отлично сражаешься!   
Кубад хмыкнул.   
– Прояви уважение! – тут же вскинулся Занде. – Перед тобой будущий шах Парса!  
«Шавка, как есть шавка», – подумалось Шапуру.  
«Мелкий еще собачонок, – поправил его волк. – Может, вырастет, образумится. Если повезёт и не сдохнет в каком-нибудь овраге».  
А Кубад проявлял уважение, здоровался, глядя на сидящего верхом принца так, словно тот был пустым местом. Не нравился ему этот человек. И Шапур его понимал.   
Разговор быстро закончился, Хермес, едва сдерживая клокочущую в нем ярость, уехал, за ним уехал Занде.  
Проводив его взглядом, Кубад крякнул и повернулся к Сааму:  
– Этому Хермесу повезло, что у него есть ты. Но не завидую я тебе. Хотя тебе всегда было не занимать терпения.   
– Что тут поделаешь, – пожал плечами Саам. – Это хорошо, что у него есть хотя бы я.  
И Шапур уловил отчётливый запах безнадежности. Без единой капли надежды.   
– Но если у него есть ты, то кто тогда есть у принца Арслана?  
– Дариун и Нарсес.   
– Ого! Черный рыцарь и опальный секретарь? Это может быть интересным. – Кубад поскрёб заросший подбородок. – Как думаешь, Шапур? – оглянулся на друга, который все это время отмалчивался и просто наблюдал.   
– Ты что же, всё уже решил за меня?   
– Так если за тебя не решить, ты еще долго на одном месте топтаться будешь. Или ты присягнул этому погорелому принцу? – Кубад сделал вид, что испугался.   
– Нет, – нахмурился Шапур, – никаких клятв я ему не давал.   
– Тогда и думать нечего, – хлопнув друга по плечу, Кубад вскочил на лошадь, уложил меч на плечо и полной грудью вдохнул воздух. – А может, дождь обойдёт стороной.   
Обойдёт. Шапур это прекрасно чувствовал. Ветер был тёплым, сухим. Хорошее начало нового похода. Он вскочил на своего мышастого и тронул каблуками бока.   
– Вечно ты меня втягиваешь во всякое…  
– Когда-нибудь ты меня ещё поблагодаришь за это!   
– И не надейся!  
Им предстояла дальняя дорога.   
***  
Хермес метался по шатру как зверь в клетке.  
– Как он посмел? Как? Уехал!   
Он выгнал Занде, плотно задёрнул полы входа, и почти сразу за ним выросла фигура мага.  
– Куда бы он ни ушёл, он всё равно рано или поздно исполнит своё предназначение, ваше высочество.   
– Исполнит… – Хермес замер, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. – Исполнит, – в его голосе было всё больше уверенности.   
Он широким шагом вышел из шатра, заметил Саама и рявкнул:  
– Завтра утром начинаем штурм! Замок должен быть наш!   
***  
Исфан вернулся тогда с вылазки в хорошем расположении духа, довольный собой и своими людьми. Они хорошо прогулялись вдоль туранского левого фланга, положив степной саранчи в добрый десяток раз больше, чем было собственных сил, и почти никого не потеряли. Двое раненых и один недоумок, лишившийся шлема в пылу схватки, – это даже боевой потерей не назовёшь.  
Но когда они вернулись в крепость, он сразу отметил необычное смятение кругом. Беспокойно вела себя не только обслуга, но и бывалые воины, и он тоже насторожился, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
– Что тут происходит? – спросил Исфан у солдата, принявшего поводья его лошади. Тот недоуменно оглядывался.  
– Я узнаю, командир.  
Узнавать не пришлось. Как только он прошёл сквозь ворота во внутренний двор замка, к нему подлетел Заравант, встревоженно размахивавший руками.  
– Исфан, ты знаешь, там… там…  
– Что там? – Исфан нахмурился.  
– Сам посмотри, – сказал подошедший Тус и мягко отодвинул Зараванта с дороги. – Мы будем рядом, если что.  
Исфан нахмурился ещё больше и пошёл вперёд, а друзья – за ним, но когда он увидел тех, кто стоял во дворе в окружении перепуганной стражи, – совершенно позабыл об остальных. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Он рванулся, сорвался на бег, ни на кого не глядя, кроме одного-единственного человека. Если это призрак, если порождение дэвов, кому разбираться с ним, как не ему?..  
Человек обернулся, услышав его приближение, и Исфан с разбегу врезался в него, почти сшибая с ног. Замер перед ним, услышал тёплое человеческое дыхание, не увидел никаких признаков нечисти. Заглянул в живые вишнёво-карие глаза, глядящие с надеждой и растерянностью.  
– Брат? – Исфан сжал его плечи так крепко, что пластины доспеха начали резать пальцы. – Брат, это ты, это ты, я знаю, ты живой…  
– Живее нас с тобой, – хмыкнул Кубад за его спиной, но Исфану сейчас не было до него дела. Он обнял своего старшего, прижался, уткнулся лбом в шею, чувствуя, как под кожей бьется жилка пульса.  
– Это ты, – почти скуляще прошептал Исфан, и Шапур тоже обнял его наконец, и неловко, непривычно погладил по спине:  
– Ну… ну… тихо, малый, это я, кто ж ещё…  
Они стояли так целую вечность. Пока кто-то из солдат не выкрикнул:  
– Его Высочество! – и стражники начали расступаться, пропуская к ним новую группу людей. Принца Арслана и его верных спутников.  
Исфан поднял голову, встретился взглядом с настороженным взглядом Дариуна, готового хоть сейчас сорваться в бой, с опасным прищуром жрицы, прислушивающейся к голосам джиннов вокруг, и бессознательно попытался заслонить брата. Но тот не дал, сузил глаза, по-звериному потянул воздух и прошел вперёд, чтобы опуститься на колено, уперев кулак в мощеные камни двора.  
– Ваше Высочество, – сказал брат, – я Шапур, рыцарь Парса, вернулся, чтобы служить вам и уничтожать врагов нашей страны.  
– С того света вернулся ради нас… – благоговейно-испуганно зашептались солдаты вокруг, и Кубад выразительно хмыкнул.  
Нарсес обернулся к Фарангис, молчаливо советуясь, она едва заметно кивнула, и тот хотел уже шагнуть вперед и что-то сказать, но принц опередил его, сам подошел к Шапуру.  
– Я, Арслан, наследный принц Парса, приму вашу службу с благодарностью и обещаю сделать всё, чтобы изгнать захватчиков. – И когда Шапур поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо юному главнокомандующему, Арслан улыбнулся, открыто и искренне:  
– Я так счастлив, что вы вернулись, марзбан.  
– Я не мог не вернуться, – строго, без тени улыбки ответил брат. И Исфан с внезапной чёткостью понял, насколько правдивы его слова.  
И не испугался.


End file.
